


Of Muggles and Metal Slimes

by mzkii



Series: Muggles and Metal Slimes - Dragon Quest XI in a Harry Potter Setting [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Erik & Mia are Twins, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Selectively Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Tallronica, Trans Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), for story sake, just for some party members and backstories, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzkii/pseuds/mzkii
Summary: Elian's hectic first weeks at Hogwarts, and the adventures of the years to come.-Not a crossover, so no Harry Potter characters appear.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik & Sylvia | Sylvando, Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), Hero | Luminary & Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI), Marutina | Jade/Sena | Serena, Minor Krystalinda/Queen Sharl | Frysabel, Sena | Serena & Veronica (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Muggles and Metal Slimes - Dragon Quest XI in a Harry Potter Setting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152914
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Spoke too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm also super new to this AO3 thing, so forgive me. Feel free to comment anything!

"Gryffindor!" 

Cheers and chants erupted from the second long table. _Elian! Elian!_ Goddess, he was famous. He hated it. 

Elian shakily stood from the chair and walked over to the Gryffindor table, avoiding the gazes of others. Looking for a seat, he spotted his sister. Well, she was basically his sister. Always acting like his mom even though they were just a few years apart.

He took the seat right next to her. "I knew you'd be a Gryffindor!" She says, giving him a little clap on the back. "Just like our fathers." 

Elian studied her for a moment, noticing her ever long black hair was - as usual - tied up into a neat ponytail. 

He smiled. He hadn't seen her since the summer. Still the same old Jade. The uniform was something new, though. 

He took a look around, not bothering to listen to the rest of the new students get sorted. The ceiling was mesmerizing, taking the dark image of the night sky, contrasting the candles' firelight making the marble and stone walls glow warm and welcome. It reminded him of the midnight walks he had back in Cobblestone, when he couldn't sleep and-

A deep voice startled him out of his thoughts.

A tanned, well-built guy offered his hand. "Hey man! Whats up? Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Elian hesitated a little, but took the man's hand nonetheless and gave a nod. 

"I'm Vince. I'm captain of the quidditch team, you should try out!" He grinned.

"He just got here! You know 1st years never make the house teams. I doubt he can even ride a broom!" Jade argued.

 _'I can ride a broom!'_ Elian signed. He knew of the notorious dangers of quidditch, but only because Jade was a Chaser herself and had ended up with a few injuries once in a while. _'You literally taught me last year!'_

She sighs. "He says he can ride a broom, but I seriously doubt it. He doesn't even have his own!" She crosses her arms and does a sassy look-away 'hmph!', but El knew she was really smiling. 

"Hey, that's great! Taught by the best of the best!" Vince says, leaning forward into the table and laughing as Jade turns pink from the slight praise. 

But what catches El off guard is when Vince signs back, asking, _'How do you sign your name?'_

He wonders why he would even need to know that, but he answers _'E-L-I-A-N'_ anyways. 'You know sign language?'

Vince chuckles. "Yeah, man. A lot of the kids back at the orphanage are deaf. They'll love to know I met the great Elian himself!" 

Just about when Elian was going to ask how to sign Vince's name, a few clinks of a spoon brought the room to silence. 

"Attention, please!" A professor asks. She was the one who led them down the halls. She had beautiful blonde hair and an enchanting dress of white scales— she looked like a queen, and quite frankly, Elian thought she was one. 

"That's Professor Marina," He heard Jade whisper behind him. "And that is the Headmaster Benedictus."

An old man stood up, hair grey and weary, robes of a priest white and pristine. 

"Let the feast begin."

Food instantly materialized on their silver platters, and El excitedly dug in.

\--

The paintings waved and staircases moved as the students made their way through the castle. Vince led them through the hallways, and El honestly wondered how people found their way when every corridor looked the same. 

They came to a stop in front of a painting of a blue-clad warrior, a curious coronet between his black, spiky hair. He raised up his special sword in a stance. 

"Password?" 

"Orichalcum."

To everyone's wonder, the painting swung back, opening the door, revealing the common room inside. The small 'oohh's and 'aahh's echoed as Vince led them inside. A warm fireplace burned at the center, basking the room in a cozy orange glow. 

After Vince's introductions, most students had already retired to their dorms. 

"This place is pretty cool." El softly said, observing the room. "Very...Red." 

Jade, who was sitting in the (very red) armchair across from him, smiled. "Yep. It's the house colour. This is your new home away from home." She made her way to the book shelf, fingers brushing against the spines. "We don't have the best books in the castle, but I'm sure we still have a few that you'll like." 

She was right, as usual. El stayed up past curfew reading in his dorm, enjoying the coziness when the solitude of the common room became off limits. It might be homesickness, but he didn't feel tired despite the late hour. His thoughts eventually drifted back home at Cobblestone. He held up Gemma's 'charm' in the moonlight. He could still hear her at the platform saying, "Good luck at ya' new boarding school! Don'cha forget about me!". He couldn't help but feel bad about lying to her, even if she was a muggle... After all she's done for him, it didn't feel fair. 

Unwillingly, memories of the other schools started to surface. The bullies, the threats, the eating lunch in the bathroom. 'Why don't you speak up?' and 'What's wrong with him?' echoed in his ears, replacing Gemma's sweet voice. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he spiraled deeper into his past, and he swiftly pushed the memories into the back of his mind. 

He pulled the red sheets over his head, forcing himself to relax and get some sleep. Things were going to be different now. They had to be. 

But would they really?

Clutching Gemma's charm, he dreamt of the beautiful black lake, and what it would be like to maybe drown in it. 

\--

"El, you have mail!" Jade called as Scarlet came soaring into the Great Hall, landing in front of his half-finished apple strudel. He pet his trusty owl before letting her fly off again, leaving the letter at the table. 

While everyone was busy reading their schedules, he hesitantly opened the letter in front of him. A wave of relief washed over him as he read 'From: Amber' delicately inked on the back of the paper. 

In the same fancy handwriting, the letter read:

> Dear Elian,
> 
> I hope you're ready for your big first day! You better not have spent all your money on those Chocolate Slimes on the train! I remember those were all the rage back in the day, collecting cards and whatnot...
> 
> Anyways, don't you get in trouble now. Don't forget to fold your laundry and make sure you tie your tie properly! If you need anything, your grandfather should always be there to help. I know you're nervous, but no matter what, I'm sure you'll find a way to overcome what lies ahead. I raised you after all! And remember, you'll always be my little soldier. I'll pick you up for Christmas!
> 
> By the way, Gemma and Cole came over! I let them borrow your Nintendo Switch.
> 
> Sincerely,  
>  Mum 

El sighed and stashed the letter. It was typical of her to write to him, even after lecturing him many times on the way to the platform. He hoped Gemma hadn't done anything weird to his Animal Crossing island...

Something caught the corner of his eye, and El brought his attention up from his schedule. He noticed Jade in the distance leaving the Grand Hall with Hendrik, and took that as his cue to leave as well. He— wait, Hendrik was a Hufflepuff !?

Fighting the urge to laugh, he took one last bite of his apple strudel before heading to his first class. He could sort of see Hendrik being a Hufflepuff, being so loyal to a fault, and a bit shy, too.

Making his way through the corridors, he passed students and ghosts alike, all so lively in a manner he couldn't understand. Maybe it was because he had a horrible sleep, but Goddess, It's 8:45 AM!

His face only lit up after his (adoptive) grandfather greeted him at the entrance of the greenhouse. He noticed this class was with the Slytherins, and a peculiar set of blue haired twins stood out to him the most. 

El observed the greenhouse a little more as he put on the protective jacket and gloves, noting the fright bulbs and bite bulbs planted at the side tables, and the few stump grumps under them. 

"Good morning everyone! I'm professor Chalky, and welcome to greenhouse 1." 

First period dragged on for what seemed like forever. El didn't bother to pay attention anymore. It wasn't the first time he heard Chalky go on about the difference between moonwort and softwort, and he had better things to put his attention on... like the blue-haired boy standing in the back. It's not like he was staring, he was just...

The bell rang, and before he knew it, he was rushing to the library to meet Jade. 

\--

If Herbology was boring, then History was downright bland. Professor Marina even had a soothing voice to top it off. El fell asleep so quickly that he wondered if someone had put the Snooze spell on him.

The pink-haired Hufflepuff girl, Michelle (he thinks that's her name?), was kind enough to wake him up after class ended. For that he was forever grateful, since Professor Marina was known for subtracting house points. 

The Great Hall was bustling with people, much to El's dismay, but he took his seat next to Jade nonetheless. He was too hungry for this. 

Jade greets him, and hands him the book he picked out during break. Earlier at the library, he was introduced to Serena and Veronica, identical Ravenclaw twins that Jade befriended during her first year. (El suspected that Jade and Serena were a little more than friends, but he had no proof...yet.) Anyways, the twins were quite the duo, both of them being insanely perceptive and intelligent. They said they were pure-bloods from Arboria, and El, having no idea where that was, just assumed they were special. They had knowledge of almost all the books in the library, even the Restricted Section ones, but no matter how much he pleaded for a Dark Arts book, they refused. 

He dusts the cover of ‘The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection’ and sighs. This’ll have to do for now. 

"Quidditch trials are next week," Jade says. "I'll be trying out again too, though I'm sure Vince has already saved me my spot."

 _'You're trying out again?'_ El was smirking before he even got to the next part. _'Is it because you want to show off to your girlfriend?'_

Jade turned red and nearly spit out her drink. "Serena is not my girlfriend!" 

_'I don't recall mentioning S-E-R-E-N—'_

She quickly slapped at his hands before he could even finish. "Cheeky bastard."

El only laughed. 

\--

It had only been a few minutes in, but Defence Against the Dark Arts was easily the best class so far. Professor Krystalinda was more practical than theoretical, and covered subjects that were actually interesting. She taught about several monsters like Umbras and Dullahans, and how to cure Sabrecub bites with perfect panaceas. She said she had 'first-hand experience' with dark arts, and El wondered what that really meant.

In addition to all that, D.A.D.A. was taught with the Slytherins, and El really tried not to stare at the blue-haired boy this time. He tried looking out the window or focusing on the Fandangow skeleton, but something about his laugh made El's heart flutter. He must be out of his mind. It was only his first day, and he already had a funny schoolgirl crush. He could already hear the wedding bells—

"Elian. Elian!"

He snapped back to reality and realized the whole classroom had his eyes on him. 

"Now that I've got your attention," the professor set down a weakened She-Slime in front of him. "Tell me, what is the spell to cure envenomation and hallucinations?"

El panicked for a second, and looking at orange creature's dumb smile made him think he was hallucinating as well. 

He suddenly stood up straight, pushing all those prior thoughts to the back of his mind, and concentrated hard on remembering the spells he read in the textbook earlier. 

He pulled out his wand, and Krystalinda gave him a nod. Without a word, he cast Squelch then Dedazzle, and the She-Slime was rid of any status-effects it had. 

"Very good! As you just saw, a spell’s effectiveness isn't always about the incantation..."

El let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and slumped back into his seat. Close call. Why him of all people? Had the professor noticed? Well, whatever it was, he managed not to embarrass himself this time. 

He took a quick glance again at the blue-haired boy, meeting his cyan gaze for a second before he swiftly turned back around. El's face flushed. Even if it was just for a second, he swore their eyes had met.

 _Yeah, right... He thought, as he quietly cast Squelch and Dedazzle on himself, hoping it would cure him of his apparent love-sickness._

\--

El was practically sprinting down stairways and corridors. Goddess, this school was huge! He should've listened when Jade told him to get all of the textbooks beforehand.

He caught his other grandfather's arm in the hallway. He was rushing so much he didn't even notice him there.

"Och, laddie. Settle down, will ye? Ye aren't late yet." Rab assured. 

El took a moment to catch his breath and nodded before stepping into the awfully cold classroom. Why does Potions have to be taught in the dungeons of all places?

Well, at least this was an easier class. Since poisoning is so common in the country, El was taught how to make simple antidotes and medicines from a young age. He smiled remembering patching up Gemma's scrapes and bruises.

Elian left the dungeons unscathed, unlike a few other students with singed eyebrows or burnt clothes. 

Next, he had Flying, which he was sure he was going to ace. He excitedly made his way outside, where the Slytherins were already lined up on the training grounds. 

"Hello, first-years. Welcome to your first flying class." 

Uh oh. El recognized that strict voice anywhere. Grand Master- no, _Professor_ Pang was their flying teacher? Forget acing the class— he wasn't sure if he would even pass, not with Pang around.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Step to the left side of your brooms." She commanded, and so everyone did.

"Now stick your right hand over the broom, and say up," She demonstrated, the broom flying up from the ground into her hands. 

El could feel her glare on him as he struggled the first few times, but he eventually got it without needing to say anything. 

"Alright. Now I want you to mount your brooms," She asked as she walked up and down the rows to correct their grips. El was overjoyed she had nothing to say to him. 

"Now, Keep your brooms steady, kick off from the ground, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly." Whistle in hand, she counted. "3— 2— 1—"

Several students went tumbling into the ground, while some were shakily hovering in the air. El had done this over a thousand times with Jade. He honestly didn't even need his hands on the broom. "Focus!" Pang reminded. “Elian, especially you!” 

He fought every urge to stick his tongue out at her, knowing it might get him the naughty stick later. Luckily, after doing a few laps, he made it out alive and well. He noticed the blue-haired boy had quite a knack for flying, and wondered if it was really his first time. His spiky hair just looked so beautiful in the wind, tossing about but still falling perfectly back into place.

He sighed, again. For, like, the fifteenth time today. El didn’t even know the boy’s damn name. 

\--

“El! You have more mail!” Jade yelled from the common room.

 _More?_ After taking the box and ascending the stairs to the dorm once again, he slowly opened the mysterious package. 

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. No way! These were incredibly rare and hard to make! Why would someone send him this? Where did they even get one? 

He could say he took a good look at the Invisibility Cloak, but it was more like he was looking through it. He played with it, watching in amazement as his hands seemingly vanished under the fabric. 

A yellow little sticky note slipped out from the cloak, but it just added to El’s confusion, since there appeared to be no writing on it. Well, whatever. Whoever sent this must’ve put it there by accident. 

\--

Something felt off, but there's no way he was gonna turn back now. El snuck through the corridor to the library, safe under the invisible blanket. The restricted section was all the way at the back. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated the bookshelves, he leaned in to carefully examine the titles. His fingers brushed against the spines of the sinister tomes, and just as he was about to take one, the bell chimed and everything went dark. 

He startled under the cloak, quickly pulling it off in a frenzy. Now, it was no more than a normal grey jacket. Blood rushed to his head. Oh no. Oh no no no no. What was he gonna do now? He could use Zoom, or—

“Elian?” 

His heart nearly stopped. He didn’t turn around. It was now or never. Clutching the cloak in his sweaty palms, he took a deep breath and he made a mad dash for the common room. 

“Heavens! Elian, come back here!” 

He ran like the Dark One himself was chasing him. The clacks of Professor Frysabel’s heels grew softer as he sprinted down the corridor. He swore Frys taught Astrology! Why was she still here? And why did the cloak suddenly disenchant? 

Once he was sure he had lost her, he slumped against the wall for support. He took big gulps of air, head still spinning from the adrenaline rush. Safe. His breathing started to calm down. Now that was a close call. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the blanket. Stupid thing. What happened to it? There had to be some explanation...

"Elian! What on Erdrea are you doing past curfew? Detention, now.” Professor Pang furiously directed him to the library. 

Just his luck, huh? He was too exhausted to fight back, and just trudged his way down the corridor once again. Things really couldn’t get any worse than this—

All the blood drained from his face as his previous thought was easily proven wrong. Sitting at the desk was an all-too-familiar Slytherin, his striking blue eyes meeting his. A smirk danced on the corner of the cerulean-haired boy’s lips. 

“What’re you in for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound familiar? Anyways, I'm open to comments and suggestions on what I could do better. This chapter was mostly just worldbuilding, I'll get to the interesting stuff soon :) Thank you to my friend Jo for reviewing this!!


	2. Worth the Risk

“Well? We’d better get out of here.”

El nodded. Figuring that Frysabel was probably still searching the school looking for him, they both ran to the left window and climbed onto the roof. 

Was this really happening? He wondered how he even got into this situation, running about on the rooftops, holding the hand of the cutest boy he’s ever seen. He hoped it was too dark to see his red face.

“Here, put this on,” El caught the bracelet he had thrown to him, strapping it to his wrist. Despite how heavy it initially was, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders the instant he wore it. Wait, wasn’t this a…?

“Yep,” he felt his grip tighten. “Apparently Meteorite Bracers are Enchanted items and against the school rules. What’s wrong with wanting to get to class first all the time?” 

Oh...Was that what he was in for? He guessed enchanted items were enough to get you detention.

They ran around the hospital roof, and stopped to catch their breaths on the side of the north tower. El had no idea where they were going, but the other boy seemed to know his way. Leaning against the stone, their gazes met for real this time. He lost himself in blue eyes, pretty face and hair, all of which were perfectly lit up by the ethereal moonlight.

Heart racing, he reached out to the other’s hand. El swallowed, nervously looking up from under his eyelashes and searching for approval in the Slytherins eyes. 

“Pfft.” The boy threw his head back and laughed. It started with a giggle, but Elian quickly found himself snickering as well. 

Their laughter rang out in the cold night sky, fingers intertwining once again. El wondered if this was heaven. 

Unfortunately, it was not, because they were soon off again. He seemed to be leading him to a third floor hallway. 

The blue-haired boy helped him up a ledge. The brunette patiently sat on the windowsill, watching the other boy struggle with the lock.

“Alohomora! Alohomora! C’mon, damn it! Alohomora!” He muttered over and over again, his wand pointed to the lock, which was still, well, locked. “Sorry, I’m not very good at spells…”

El put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He silently casted the spell himself, and the lock clicked open. 

The boy smirked. “Hey, you’re pretty good!” He opened the window, nimbly climbing into the Armory Hall. 

El just shrugged. He got up a little too quickly, and for a moment he lost his footing, nearly slipping on the tiles. He gripped the window for support, and–

**_Crash!_ **

They stared at each other in horror as the metallic noise echoed through the hall. 

El rushed to piece back the armour he knocked over, but stopped when the blue-haired boy grabbed his shoulder. 

“Leave it! The entire castle must be awake now, we gotta go!”

El nodded, following him down the hall into a room full of trophies. As much as El wanted to look around, he had more pressing matters at hand. The room was a dead end, however, there was a fireplace. _Perfect!_ He rummaged his pockets for some Zoom powder, but to his despair, his pockets were empty. He hopefully looked up to the other boy, praying he had some on him. He shook his head. 

They heard footsteps growing closer from outside. “Just our luck, huh?” 

El slowly nodded, head hung low in defeat. At this point, they were almost good as caught. 

Almost. 

Another idea dawned on him, but it has to be the worst idea he’s ever had in his life. He glanced up, and the blue-haired boy had the _‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking?’_ look on his face. 

He shook his head. It’s too risky. He wasn’t going to take the chance of potentially hurting him. Never. 

The other boy set a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” 

El’s heart beat like a drum against his ribs. No! There’s no way he could pull this off, not without major injuries一

The footsteps were getting louder by the second. He felt a hand grab his own. “Let’s do this?” the Slytherin asked.

El shook his head again as his eyebrows furrowed in a determined and worried stare. 

The blue-haired boy made a reassuring expression, smiling as his other hand caressed El’s cheek. “It's okay. I trust you.”

El gritted his teeth. How could he refuse? Well, It was now or never. Heart thumping in his ears, El closed his eyes, picturing the Grand Hall, and all its tables, candles, and lights. He pictured the ceiling, the designs on the windows and shiny stone bricks. He saw himself standing there, small in the grandiose of the Hall.

His right hand shot up towards the sky, casting Zoom. He saw blue flurries dance around his feet, eventually enveloping his ankles and legs in a burning sensation, and he tightened his grip on the other boy's hand. 

“The names Erik, by the way.”

El nodded and gave one last grin before they were whisked away in a sparkling beam of light.

El groaned. His head hurt like crazy. What on Erdrea was going on?

“Hey. You up?” 

The voice brought him to his senses. He gasped as he realised that his arms were draped around his shoulders, and that Erik was carrying him on his back. His hair was just as beautiful close up—Wait, now is not the time for this. 

Erik slowly let him down. “Can you stand okay? You were out cold for a while.”

El nodded. He let his hand rest on the side of Erik’s face, running a thumb over his cheek, silently asking, _‘Are you okay?’_

Erik leaned into the touch, and El’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “I’m fine. I’m more worried about you, actually.”

El looked around and noticed they were deep in the castle dungeons. Was this the Slytherin dorm? He could never imagine sleeping in such a cold place.

As if he read his mind, Erik laughed, and El could feel the small vibrations in his palm. 

“Here, take this.” Erik strapped his own meteorite bracer onto El’s wrist. “No one can catch you now.”

El just nodded as he watched Erik mumble something to the wall, and suddenly the painting opened to reveal the Slytherin common room. 

“Goodnight,” He waved one last time. “See ya tomorrow.” 

_‘Wait!’_ El thought as he reached out, but he was met by a brick wall instead. _‘Will you be my friend?’_ He wanted to ask.

But with no question came no response, and El felt the painted stare of the green-robed wizard on his back as he headed towards Gryffindor Tower. 

\--

“El. _El!_ Wake up! It’s almost 9:00! What are you doing?” Jade yelled. 

He was practically dragged out of bed and shoved into his uniform. She gave him a wake up slap. It wasn’t the first time this happened, but now there were consequences for being late, like losing oh-so-precious house points. 

“How…”

“Am I in your dorm?” she finished his sentence for him. “Girls are allowed in the boys room, but it doesn’t work the other way. Anyways, get your dumb arse to class! Now!”

El crunched on a croissant on his way to Potions. Last night still seemed like a dream. At least Jade didn’t know. She would be furious. 

He absentmindedly trudged through the halls until someone bumped into his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Pardon me!”

El quickly nodded and tried to turn away, wanting to avoid any conversation, but two strong hands kept him still. He found himself face to face with a tall Hufflepuff girl with short black hair and long eyelashes. 

“Oh my! You look like a walking corpse!” she lightly tapped his cheeks. “C’mon, darling! Wakey-wakey now!”

El suddenly felt more alert, and the world was starting to come back into focus. What was that?

“That's better.” She pulled his cheeks into a weird smile, and he could hear giggles from the people passing by. “Smile for me!”

His face was quickly heating up, until he spotted a familiar lavender-haired boy. 

“Sylv, you’re scaring him.” Hendrik put a hand on her shoulder. “We must get to our next class.” 

“Must you always ruin the fun?” She responded, but followed Hendrik down the hall nonetheless. 

“See you later, darling!” She waved over her shoulder. 

El sighed in relief and awkwardly waved them goodbye. 

-

Thanks to her, he spent the rest of the morning actually being awake. Even Professor Marina’s boring class couldn’t send him to sleep. He might’ve even learned something. 

He walked in the Grand Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. For some reason, Jade was nowhere to be seen. El sunk his teeth into a sandwich, eyes occasionally darting to the entrance. Where was she? Was there something he missed? Today wasn’t going well at all. First he was almost late, then had an embarrassing encounter, and now Jade has gone missing.

He slumped down in his seat and sighed, losing his appetite. He almost got up to go to the library, but waited when spotted a familiar face heading his way.

Vince took the seat in front of him. “Hey, man.” He grinned. 

El nervously smiled. _‘What’s up?’_ he waved.

“So I saw your flying yesterday, and you’re just as good as Jade said!” Vince handed him a slip of paper. “If you’re cool with it, I’d like to show you the basics of Quidditch instead of having afternoon class. Tryouts are just around the corner.”

El quickly nodded. He’d take any offer to get out of Pang’s class. 

“Great. I knew you’d say yes,” he stood up and took his lunch with him. “Just give her that paper, she’ll have to let you go.”

-

El was the first one to arrive at the greenhouse. The rest of the class poured in bit by bit, but the particular person he was waiting for didn’t show up.

It had already been 15 minutes into the lesson when Erik finally decided to appear, flustered and apologetic. No wonder he needed those meteorite bracers…

Oh. Right. The meteorite bracers. Um. Where did he put those again?

Erik gave him a reassuring look and took the spot next to him. “What’s up? Sleep well?”

El snickered. _'Wonderfully,’_ He said in his head, despite knowing he couldn’t hear him.

Mia—who he actually didn’t notice until she spoke up— bumped him in the back. “Huh? Since when did you two become best friends?”

“What do you mean? We’ve known each other forever,” Erik leaned on his shoulder. “Right, partner?”

El grinned at the nickname. Maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad. 

\--

“No, you absolutely cannot! This is your first Charms class! It is a very important, if not the most important subject!”

El pleaded with the biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster, but Professor Pang was unfazed. 

“Elian, I said no!” She said, as someone came knocking on the door. 

Vince let himself in without bothering for an answer. “Good afternoon, Professor.”

“The boy is staying in my class.” 

Rab stepped out from behind Vince, stroking his mustache. “Not to be rude, Professor, but it sounds like ye’re just quite worried about yer house losin’ the Cup.”

Pang clicked her tongue. “I have full confidence in Ravenclaw’s Quidditch competences,” She crossed her arms. “However…”

Vince and Rab already looked satisfied, smug smiles on their faces. 

“Fine. Take him. But only this once."

The three of them walked out the door, and headed through the hallways to outside. 

_‘How did you do that?’_ El asked. 

“Dude, Ravenclaw had the most embarrassing loss last year, and she hates admitting it," Vince said, opening the huge box he was carrying. 

“I tell you, laddie! You should’ve seen her face!” Rab added. 

El laughed. It would be quite the sight. Maybe Master Pang scared her students so much they lost on purpose.

“Anyways, this auld man’s got a class to be teaching,” Rab said as he waved goodbye. “Have fun!”

El waved back. He felt the cool breeze through his hair as he watched Vince take out a weirdly indented ball from the box. 

“Quidditch is easy enough to understand. There are seven players on each side, and three of them are called Chasers. This ball's called the Quaffle.” He played with the ball a bit before throwing it to him. 

“The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal, get it?” He pointed to the three hoops in the arena the distance. “It’s ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Now there's another player on each side, who's called the Keeper— namely, me. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring.”

He put the Quaffle back, then pointed to a smaller metal ball (?) in chains beside it. “These are Bludgers. They rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms.” The Bludger violently rattled against its restraints, shaking the box. 

_El grimaced. ‘Do they hurt?’_

“Maybe just a bit, but don’t worry. That's why you have two beaters on each team - Underdigger and Showman are ours - it's their job to protect us from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team with these bats. I used to be a Beater myself, but I like being a Keeper.”

“Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker,” He opened a small hatch on the front of the box, revealing a gold orb about the size of a ping pong ball. “This is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball. It's real to catch because it's so fast and damn hard to see.”

El held it in his hand, and two wings snapped out suddenly from its sides. To his astonishment, it flew about, similar to a hummingbird, before landing again in his palm. 

“It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and the Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because it's worth a hundred and fifty points, so whoever gets it first always wins.”

Vince snatched the ball from his palm and chucked it into the air. “So,” He simpered. “You up for the challenge?”

 _‘Hell yeah.’_ El smugly signed, as he grabbed his broom and soared into the sky.

\--

Training with Vince might’ve been the most exhausting two hours of his life so far. He taught him the basics of all positions, but he had his eyes on being the Seeker. 

“The Seeker?” Jade said, just a little too loud. “You’re serious? You sure you can take it?”

He put a finger to his lips. _‘Shh. You’re so loud.’_

“Oh, sorry.” She said softly. “Well, don’t you want to be a Chaser with me? We’d be the best duo in the castle!” 

El did consider it... _‘But aren’t there 3 Chasers? And your Seeker graduated last year, right?’_

“You’re right, but still.” She sighed. “I’m―”

 _‘Worried?’_ El finished for her. _‘You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not a kid anymore.’_

“So what? Growing up doesn’t mean you won’t get injured. Quidditch is dangerous,” She persisted.

_‘You literally play Quidditch!’_

“But I’m-” 

El slammed the table, his annoyance getting the best of him. This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation, but it would be the last. _‘You’re what? Different? Not important? Do you know how much you’ve also worried me when you came home every summer with a broken limb or two?’_

“Elia-”

“Just what is going on here?” Veronica asked, startling El. 

He suddenly remembered they were in the library, and almost everyone in it was staring at them.

“Let’s head outside.” Serena said, gently smiling like usual.

“You were really arguing over Quidditch?” Veronica said, crossing her arms. “Let me guess. She’s worried about you falling off your broom to your death?”

 _‘Well, that’s most of it.’_ El signed.

She shrugged. “Well, what’s the big deal? It's natural for her. It can’t be the first time she’s worried about you.” 

_‘That’s the problem! She treats me like a kid. I don’t mean to be disrespectful, I love her, but I can handle myself! She can’t decide what I do.’_

“Hm… That’s the problem, huh?” She tilted her head in thought, but then she smirked. “Why don’t you just prove it to her, then?” 

_‘What?’_

“That you can play Quidditch, I mean.” She smugly said. “Not just play— prove you're better! Look. Next week at trials, you go kick everyones arse, then you get on the house team, and win the Cup! Easy!” 

_‘But first years never make it to the house team.’_

“Then be the first! Vince already loves you.” She put her hands on her hips. “I can already see it! Elian L. Lucilian— Youngest Quidditch Seeker to ever play in the Hogwarts House Cup!”

El’s face lit up. _‘That does sound nice. You’re a genius!’ ___

__“I know right?” They both grinned from ear to ear. “It’s a plan, then.” They fist bumped._ _

__

__“Now that that's settled," She said, "Let’s fetch Jade before she starts snogging my sister in the hallway.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Lot's of stuff been going on, so I'm glad I still got to write this. :) On a side note, I hope I made it obvious enough that Zoom is the equivalent to Apparition in HP, which is a really advanced spell that can lead to major injuries if not preformed properly.


	3. Rules, What For?

It was late into the night when El was reading in the empty common room. He ignored his homework for the Quidditch books Veronica had picked out. They were about rules and strategies and whatnot— honestly, he’d rather be playing the game than reading about it. 

He yawned and closed his book. The fire’s crackling grew louder as he cleaned the table of his items. 

“Elian, dear!” 

He rubbed his eyes. He was so tired that he was starting to hear voices. Shoulders sagging, he lazily headed for the stairs. 

“How rude! Don’t ignore me!” 

He searched the room. What the heck? 

He rushed to the fireplace and saw the shape of her face in the flames.

“Mom?” He said incredulously. 

“I’ve missed you so much! My little soldier is all grown up now.” Her fiery form wiped a tear. 

“It’s only been four days.” He mumbled. “Is this… is this legal?”

“Of course it is, dear! I’d rather buy Zoom powder than make Scarlet fly all that way for a letter. Now tell me, how are your classes? Are you doing well?” She smiled. 

El just nodded and rubbed his neck, remembering the pile of disregarded homework. 

“Oh, good! By the way, how is Jade?” 

El’s body stiffened a bit. “She’s good,” he said, but the truth was he didn’t really know. After the small argument, she started avoiding him. Okay, maybe avoiding was an overstatement. She still walked him to the Grand Hall for breakfast and told him goodnight, but they didn’t have a chance to talk or laugh or have dumb conversations like usual. But he wasn't about to dump all that on his mum. She’d go over to the school and make them hold hands until they apologized. 

“Tell her I said hi, okay? Now I know how much you love to study, but it’s well past your bedtime, so get some sleep, you hear?” 

“Yes, mum.”

“Oh yes! One last thing! I have a present for you, it was quite useful to me when I was your age.” She smiled. “Goodnight, dear!” 

Her image faded from the fire, and he saw a glimpse of a bright red eraser under the soot.

Useful, huh?

\--

El and Jade silently parted ways after breakfast, heading to their respective classes.

“That’s quite the sigh,” Erik said from beside him. “What’s wrong?” 

_‘Don’t worry about it.’_ El wrote on a paper. _‘Actually, I have something for you.’_

El took the Meteorite Bracers out of his pockets and handed them to Erik. 

“Oh, thanks,” Erik said, taking back the accessories. “By the way, I think you dropped something.”

Oh. El picked up the red eraser from the floor, examining it closely. He still failed to see why this eraser was useful when everyone in the castle used ink and quills.

“Wait. No way. Is that real?” Erik asked.

“I don’t think they make fake Revealers,” Mia said.

_‘What’s a revealer?’_

“They’re really cool. When you erase, it reveals invisible ink or anything like that on the page,” Erik demonstrated on his textbook, revealing scribbles and notes from past students. “Where’d you get this, anyway? They’re crazy expensive.”

Mia gasped. “Are you rich?”

“Mia!”

El laughed. _‘I’m not rich. I spent all my money on Chocolate Slimes.'_

“Boring!” Mia shrugged. “I bet you collect those stupid Chocolate Slime Cards too!”

“Hey, they’re not stupid. Oh! Speaking about Slime Cards…” Erik took one from his bag. 

El gasped. _‘Assassin +3? No way!’_ He excitedly scribbled on the paper. _‘Can I touch it?’_

“Nope!” Erik said smugly, holding the card right in front of El’s face. “You can look all you want, though.”

_‘Oh, that’s how you want to play? Fine! I guess I won’t let you touch mine!’_ El pulled out a card from his own pouch.

Erik’s jaw dropped. “Warlock +3? Where’d you get that?”

_‘Rab gave it to me for free!’_ El proudly crossed his arms.

“Even Professor Rab is a collector? I’ll never understand your obsessions.” Mia rolled her eyes.

Krystalinda suddenly walked into the classroom. “Cards away, boys. Good morning everyone. Today we’re talking about the monster Lips.”

They did what she asked as she started her lesson.

“Imagine being late to your own class,” Erik mumbled.

_‘I guess the only lips she was worried about were Frysabels’.’_ El wrote. 

Erik and Mia almost got detention for laughing too hard.

-

“Good afternoon, first years. I believe this is your first Transfiguration class.”

A few people nodded. The Gryffindor students were in the courtyard for their first class, much to El’s frustration, because he spent a good amount of his lunch break searching for the classroom. 

“I am Professor Miko. I have extensive experience in this field, as well as several N.E.W.T.s.” She crossed her arms. “Transfiguration is extremely dangerous. You will absolutely in no way perform Transfigurations outside of this class or without the supervision of a qualified individual. Is that clear?”

“Yes, professor,” replied the class.

Miko was a bit like Pang, El observed, but the difference was that he actually enjoyed himself in her class. No desks or papers. 

The quad courtyard was quite crowded, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be, unless all these people were invited to watch El and Vince do some drills.

“Look! It’s Hendrik and Jasper! Don’t you think they’re so handsome?”

“Are they gonna duel?”

“Hell yeah! Get him!”

He pushed his way through the people. While he would love to go watch Hendrik get his arse kicked, he was sure he would probably hear about it later from someone else. He just really, really wanted to get out of this crowd. El searched for Vince, or just any other Prefect, really. They could get this under control, right?

Unfortunately, there was no one around, and El just watched as both Hendrik and Jasper bowed and took their stances. 

He placed his bet on Jasper, and though they hadn’t spoken before, he knew a bit about him from Hendrik. They were childhood friends from the same orphanage. They were rivals as much as best friends, and El found himself a bit jealous of that bond they shared. 

“So, darling, who do you think will win?” Sylvia asked. 

El hoped he didn’t look too startled. Sylv was so flashy he thought he’d notice her by now. 

He gestured to Jasper. 

“Ah, me too!” She clapped her hands. “But Hendrik has been practicing quite a bit. Maybe it’s because it’s the start of the year, but this time I think he has a chance!”

_This time? You’re telling me this isn’t the first time?_

“Don’t look so worried! It’ll be fine. Duels are part of the fun!”

_Yeah. Totally._

“I know you’ve had your share of breaking the rules, too,” She said, lips curving into a sly smile.

His eyes widened. What? Oh no. What was going to happen now? Pang would scold him, and then he'd get expelled and-

"Oh dear," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me!" 

He felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

Secrets are never safer when they're shared... but maybe Sylvia had some secrets of her own.

\--

El slept late Saturday morning, missing breakfast entirely. The lunch bell woke him up, though, and he headed to the Great Hall to eat. 

He noticed the room was emptier than usual, particularly missing Jade and Vince and all the older students. He was too hungry to care, that just meant more food for him. 

Mia approached him on his way out. “El!!” She begged. “Could you please help us study-” 

Erik hit her on the back of the head then turned to him. “Sorry about her. Don’t worry about us, go enjoy your weekend.” 

He smiled softly, contrary to the protestant Mia being dragged away. “See ya later!” 

El followed them up the stairs and grabbed Erik’s hand. 

“Oh, do you need to study too?” Erik asked. 

El nodded. To be honest, he didn’t need to, but spending time with Erik was something he was always down for. 

“Yes! Please! If you somehow manage to make us understand these diagrams, we’ll pay you 2000 gold each!” Mia said as they walked into the library.

“We?” Erik crossed his arms. “You mean you? I’m doing just fine.” 

El searched the towering shelves for some books, glancing occasionally at the twins bickering at a table. He tried to push away his thoughts of Erik, store them away for later in that little corner in his mind. When he wasn’t thinking about Quidditch, he was probably thinking about Erik, and the way he scrunched his nose when he was angry or the way his left-handed writing was messy. No matter how much he reminded himself that they were only friends, his charming smile never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

After an hour and several iced coffees, Mia decided to give up. 

“I’m never gonna get this,” She groaned, rubbing her eyes. “I’m getting a snack.”

“Get me one too!” Erik yelled as she turned the corner to the Hall. 

He laid his head down on the table. “Thanks for this. I don’t have 2000 gold on me right now, though…”

__

_‘Don’t worry about it. First sessions are free.’_ El wrote, softly smiling. 

“Heh. Thanks.” Erik said. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what were you in detention for the other day?” 

_‘I got caught getting books in the restricted section.’ El wrote, knowing that Erik would go nuts if he even began to mention an invisibility cloak._

“Wanna go check it out? All the librarians are probably out right now.” Erik said, grinning mischievously. 

_‘Out? Where? Where is everyone?’ The school seemed so empty todayㅡ not that he was complainingㅡ it was just absurd._

“On some weekends, students and teachers go to Hogsmeade,” Erik said. “Fifth years and up can go, but if you’re younger than that you need a permission slip. First years aren’t allowed, though.” 

_‘Oh. No one told me.’_ El hoped it wasn’t obvious he hadn't been to the town before, despite it being somewhat close to Cobblestone compared to other wizarding cities. 

“Yeah? I’m surprised your girlfriend didn’t tell you,” Erik crossed his arms. 

El paused and shot him a quizzical look. _‘Who?’_

“Your...girlfriend?” 

Now they both looked confused. “You know. Long black ponytail. Always looks like she could kill someone.”

_‘Oh! She’s my sister!’_

El giggled as he watched a slight blush creep on Erik’s astonished expression, one he hasn’t seen before. This wasn’t the first time someone assumed the wrong thing, and he couldn’t really blame them. They didn’t look alike at all and actually aren’t directly related.

“Oh,” Erik said, his smile looked almost relieved. “That’s great. I mean. Sorry I got the wrong idea.”

El’s heart dropped. Is that how it was... _‘Do you like her? I can ask her to-’_

Erik grabbed his wrist, and El was so shocked he dropped his quill. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.”

They locked eyes, and El couldn’t look away. He swallowed nervously as Erik’s grip on his wrist softened, and his hand slid up his palm to hold his.

“It means I get you all to myself, partner.” He smiled that charming smile, so blindingly bright in the midday sunlight. “Iㅡ”

He was interrupted by a swift hit to the head. 

“I leave for a minute and you two start flirting?” Mia rolled her eyes before meeting her brother's scowl.

“That hurt!” Erik said, rubbing the back of his head. “What was that for?”

El’s face flushed, still trying to process what just happened. Flirting? There’s no way Erik would want to flirt with him. Best friends hold hands all the time, right? Gemma always held his hand.

Mia stuck out her tongue. “Revenge for earlier! And quit trying to steal El! He doesn’t belong to you.”

“Well, he doesn’t belong to you either.” Erik countered. 

They glared at each other, but El knew that they wouldn’t last ten seconds like this. They made a truce and shared a big pack of gummies. Erik pressed one to his lips, and without thinking, El leaned in and took a bite. 

“Gross! Get a room!” Mia called out.

\--

The day of Quidditch trials arrived. The stadium was bigger than he expected, with hundreds of seats raised in around the pitch and golden poles with hoops on the end on opposite sides of the field. 

Introductions started. El was a mix of excited and nervous, and seeing Erik sitting in the stands only made him more determined to do well. 

El and Jade were sorted onto the same team (purposefully, maybe, but Vince assured him it was random.) and he took the spot next to her. She elbowed him, whispering, "Be careful."

Vince loudly blew his whistle, signaling the start of the practice match.

And they were off. He stuck close behind Jade, observing the other team. Quickly predicting and intercepting a pass, he caught the other team off guard for an easy first goal.

He flew back for a high-five from Jade. "Nice one!" She said.

He proudly grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't start celebrating yet," She ruffled his hair. "Game is far from over."

Jade was right. Goal after goal, he felt unstoppable. He lost himself in the thrill, enjoying the wind on his face and the rush of adrenaline in his veins. Maybe being a Chaser duo with Jade wasn't so bad.

The game was going well, a bit too well, for their team at least. Seeing the obvious imbalance, El was asked to switch to Keeper.

He aimlessly drifted between the goal hoops, blocking the occasional Quaffle that came his way. His switching positions had little to no effect on the team's offensive side, as Jade was still dominating the pitch.

He adjusted his gloves, having nothing else to doㅡ

His broom took an unprompted turn to the left, nearly knocking him off. A Bludger zoomed right past him, narrowly missing his head.

El clutched his broom, steadying his breathing. Bloody hell. That was way too close for comfort.

A Beater with a... peculiar mask approached him. "Sorry, mate. My bad. I'll get that damn thing next time. Nice dodge."

_But I didn't dodge?_ He wanted to say, but the Beater was already off. 

Only one person would do this. 

He glared at Veronica sitting in the stands. _'Stop moving my broom. It's against the rules.'_

She just winked and gave a thumbs up. 

He sighed. She probably couldn't even see what he said from this far. 

Well, whatever. At least he didn't end up dead, or worse, in a hospital bed.

"You did great out there!" Vince said, clapping him on his back. "No one would think it was your first game!"

_'Thanks,'_ El signed, handing the broom back to Vince. 

“No problem, man. Rest up, today must’ve been hard on you,” Vince said, closing the door to the common room. 

He flopped onto his bed, his aching limbs basking in its comfort. He really needed a nap. Tomorrow would be hell for his body, and he knew that even standing up would be painful. 

Unfolding his clothes from his drawer, a yellow sticky note slipped out from his shirt. Oh, right. This came with the invisibility cloak from last week…

Curious, he fetched the Revealer from his bag. As expected, dark blue ink began to manifest on the page. 

What was written, though, was definitely not what he was expecting. 


End file.
